Better the Crowley you know?
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Dean and Sam arrive in town after a strange case is already being investigated. Can they work with a local law inforcement officer Lorna Harrow and stop a demon and angel conflict?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hope you all enjoy my new fiction. I decided to do something a little different. I wanted to see if I could introduce a new allie for Sam and Dean to have someone who could offer them support and I wanted it to be a female who was strong and able to handle the truth and help them out. **

**I hope you enjoy and don't forget guys reviews are love! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Better the Crowley you know than the Crowley you don't. <strong>

_**Chapter One: **_

Rubbing her tired eyes she closed down the computer. The evening had been busy and so had the day. The body had been found on a school car park but what had been weird was the large shape of wings erupting from his sides. She had no leads.

The only thing she and the team could come up was a gang killing but the wings being burnt into the ground? It didn't feel right. What gang would burn a pattern into the ground? None that anyone had heard of and she was sure it was either one assassin or somebody's idea of a sick joke. But then again something just wasn't feeling right.

Lorna Harrow had only been on the homicide department for three months and this was her first time being involved in such a big case. She'd not slept properly for two days and she hadn't gotten any further than having the crime scene investigators check out the building and talking to neighbours.

'You better go home and get some sleep.'

Twisting in her swivel chair she faced Brian and she smiled, 'Yeah I'm going.'

She took him in as he shuffled some paper on his desk behind hers. Brian had been on the force for a really long time and had taken her under his wing. He was tall and just a little on the chubby side with large cheerful eyes and a loud laugh.

He smiled as he turned to face her, 'Oh really? I thought you probably would stay on for a while and then I dunno sleep over till the morning probably on your computer keyboard.'

Lorna laughed, 'You know me too well.' Wiping a hand across her eyes she stood up, 'Well if you want to walk me to my car then you will know I will be leaving for definite and going straight home.'

Brian was married and had teenage kids but he flushed anyway. She knew a lot of the guys she worked with thought she was attractive she dealt with flirtation every day but she knew Brian was a decent guy who just cared about her as a friend. She patted his arm, 'Thanks.'

He smiled widely, 'Kid you are wearing yourself out. You have to take a break you can't let the case rule you.'

She nodded, 'Yeah I know but something is off.'

'Of course it's off but hey we don't have to be here all the time. You need a break.'

They took the elevator down to the car park and he left her at her car whistling as he went.

She drove half way home but the niggling feeling that always followed her around when she knew something wasn't right was pushing away the thought of going to bed early away.

She turned onto the victims' street. The house was silent for now but there had been a continuous police presence. She pulled up alongside the house and looked at it.

The building was like all of the others in the row. All large and white with long porches and three steps up. It was a smart area of town and everyone here had known the victim he'd been a stable person in the community and now instead of being a well lit and merry home it was silent and dark.

Simon Jackson had lived there for three years and was a high school teacher. He'd got friends and hobbies and was on the whole a happy guy. He had no enemies and no problems with money and having checked with his doctor he wasn't receiving any medication for depression so he wasn't suicidal. In actual fact he was a member of the local church and an avid member of a local support group.

'Not a person to be involved with gangs,' she thought out loud. His murder didn't make any sense at all.

The place his body had lain a group of teenagers in the woods said that before his body was found bright lights erupted from the area. A few other eye witnesses saw the same thing.

Taking a deep breath she looked again at the house. Something caught her eye in the main living room window. There was a slight flash of a torch.

Getting out of her car she checked her holster and checked her flashlight.

There had been rain that evening and the pavements were slick with dark rainwater. The air was cool and big fat rain drops splattered in her face as she took three deep breaths. She could smell the fresh scent of gasoline from the cars and the clean scent of water.

'Let's do this,' she muttered to herself as looked around the quiet street.

Running with her gun and flashlight out she headed towards the house she held her breath. Softly climbing the steps she reached the front door. As she stared at the wooden door and on further investigation noted that the police tape had been slit and the door was unlocked.

Knowing she should have called for backup she took a deep breath and pushed the door to the side and took a small step inside the hall.

Her eyes adjusted to the slight gloom. Her ears picked up the sound of feet moving upstairs, taking a deep breath she moved into the hall and softly made her way to the bottom stair.

A slight creak on the floorboard behind her made her turn slightly just as a body collided with hers. It pressed the air out of her lungs and she felt the force of someone's strong length against her own.

She scrabbled to her feet and punched out. She felt her fist connect with a jaw and she grappled with the body flipping him over and pulled out her handcuffs to restrain him.

'Just quit it buddy ok or you could be done for assaulting a police officer.' She pressed her knee into his back to reinforce the idea.

He slumped on his stomach and muttered a quiet, 'Crap.'

As she turned around the light flashed on in the hall she blinked in its light as she stood face to face with another guy who was tall and really muscled.

Pointing her gun at him, 'Detective Harrow who are you and what are you doing here?'

'Great one Sammy,' the voice from her feet made her start, 'Show her your badge.' She realised as the guy spoke that the voice was gruff but pleasant.

She took a slight look at the man on the floor who looked up at her he'd turned slightly onto his side.

His big green eyes took her in and he smiled, 'Hey Detective if you let my partner over there reach into his coat he can get out his FBI badge you can then un-handcuff me and we can go about discussing this like calm rational people. I guess you would love to know why we are both doing in this house at night with no lights on.'

She would have laughed but she decided it would be unprofessional so she lowered her gun. The other guy pulled out an FBI badge and flashed it at her.

'What is the FBI doing investigating a small time teacher and not notifying the local police before hand?'

Dean sighed loudly, 'Can you take these off and then we'll explain.'

His voice was demanding and almost childlike. She knelt on the floor and undid the handcuffs. Cursing slightly for actually doing so she realised it all felt a little strange as though she was going to hear something she didn't want too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: **

Sitting down at the kitchen table she stretched. Her body was tired and she needed a sleep.

Dean took her in. He'd felt as soon as he'd collided with her body that she was physically fit. Her body felt strong and sleek and seeing her in the light made him all the more pleased to see her. She was reasonably tall and her eyes were bright blue. Her hair was short and light brown with some of feathering to it.

Her leather jacket was tight and her jeans were tight too snapping out of his thoughts because she said, 'So?' her hand gestures showed that she was getting impatient and to be honest if he was in a similar situation he'd feel the same.

As he moved towards the table to talk to her Sam said, 'Can I just talk to you a second?' Dean rubbed his wrists as he wandered over to his brother, 'Dean did she say Detective Harrow? Could that be the person we are looking for?'

Turning slightly and staring back at the woman in the kitchen Dean shrugged, 'Well let's see.'

Sam looked at her his hazel eyes took her in and said, 'Ok Detective Harrow,' he paused as he processed her name again just one more time, 'can I ask if you're name is Lorna Harrow?'

Trying to hide the shock at their knowledge of her first name she answered coolly, 'Yes that would be me.'

She noticed the look between them both, 'However, you've not answered my question about who you both are and what the hell are you doing in this house?'

Her eyes narrowed as she took them both in. Neither one answered. It was beginning to annoy her. She was really tired now so she snapped, 'Well don't keep me in suspense.' She placed the police radio on the table before them both and tapped it for emphasis.

The taller one of the too took over the conversation, 'I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We are sorry we broke into the house and we understand this is an important crime scene and we want to help.'

She looked at them both, 'Right so exactly why would that interest me?'

Dean smirked at her evident sarcasm and evident annoyance at them not answering her questions, 'Do you remember a guy named Bobby Singer?'

Of course she remembered Bobby he was her Dad's friend when he was on the force too. 'Of course I remember him he was my Dad's friend when he was a police officer. What's happened to him?'

Her Dad had long retired from the force and all of this confused her, 'Nothing has happened to him we were just wondering if you knew exactly what Bobby did and does?'

She remembered random conversations or hearing part of hushed discussions about a case he was working on, 'No not really.'

The brothers sat down. 'Ok well here goes.'

Dean leant on the table, 'We are hunters. We hunt the things that go bump in the night. Your Dad was working on a missing person case when he met Bobby but Bobby wasn't another cop he was a hunter.'

Her mind rushed back to that time. She was about nineteen and she had overheard her Dad say to Bobby about what would they have to do. She remembered then that the girl had been found in mysterious circumstances after she had been missing for a week or more. Bobby had just appeared sporting an FBI badge and with knowledge about where to find the girl and it was all rather strange.

'So do you expect me to understand any of this?'

None of it made any sense. She needed to know what these two guys were here for her and to talk to her about something other than her Dad and Bobby Singer.

'Well it won't unless you let us explain.'

She stood, 'Well can we get something to eat and some caffeine? I'm running on almost empty.'

Dean stood too, 'Well I won't pass on food.'

She smiled. He smiled back. Her body responded instantly to the way his body moved. Heading towards the light switch she switched off the lights, 'I've just had a very long few days.'

Sam and Dean could see the tiredness dripping from her. They both knew what it was like to be bone tired.

Following her black car Sam leant across to Dean, 'So do you think she is ok?'

Dean snorted, 'Does she look like she is ok? She's just wrestled a guy to the ground, she looks as though she needs sleep and well finding out about the hunter who knew her Dad yeah Sam I'm pretty sure she's peachy.'

Rubbing his jaw where she had punched him he focused on following her car and attempted to ignore the fact that she was hot and he liked her eyes and the way her lips parted when she spoke.

Snapping out of his thoughts because Sam's voice said, 'You are just pissed because she punched you.'

Dean glared and mumbled something about her flashlight blinding him and how he could have taken her.

They slowed as her car braked and pulled into a small diner car park.

She slammed the door and headed towards the entrance of the diner. She didn't see if they were following her she just wanted to eat.

Taking a booth she ordered a tea and a burger with the works. Rubbing her forehead because the glare from the fluorescent lights made it ache worse than before she waited for the guys to head in.

The shorter and stockier of the two pushed open the door first and she gasped slightly. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with the collar turned up, dark jeans with a hole in the knee and a check shirt. His big green eyes instantly met hers and a smirk stretched across his face.

Feeling her face flush she looked down at the table top. He was beautiful and she was so out of her depth with a guy like that. Her cop instincts and her woman instincts told her that he was a guy that had a lot of experience being with woman and being the whole love them and leave them kind of guy but there was something she couldn't put her finger on.

It was sort of an air of vulnerability surrounding him.

'So is this place good?' his voice was delicious as he looked around.

'For food it is yes.' She was already salivating at the smell wafting from the burgers cooking in the grill. 'Can I eat first because my brain really needs the grease and then it can work?'

Her big blue eyes were tired but beautiful and Dean readily agreed as did his stomach. 'Sure thing. You hungry Sammy?'

Sam nodded as he noted the obvious attraction between the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three: **_

Full and content Lorna sat back in the squeaky red rubber seat she stared at the brothers. 'Ok well you got me interested. Bobby was important to my Dad during a major case when I was about nineteen so tell me what it was about.'

Dean swirled his coffee cup in his hand, 'Well as we mentioned we hunt things and well Bobby was on the trail of vampires.'

She almost spilt her tea as her hands shook, 'What?'

Dean smirked, 'You'd be surprised how many people react the way you have,' he looked at her just to make sure he was seeing right. Lorna seemed extremely calm and collected which was seriously unusual. Shrugging he said, 'Well maybe not you seem a lot calmer.'

She made a noise cross between a snort of laughter and a sound of disgust, 'Calm? I'm not calm. I'm freaked.'

Looking between the two of them she sighed. They were both stock still and stony faced but Sam broke the statuesque scene and leant forward across the table, 'We understand that but what we want you to see is where we are coming from and that we could really do with your help.'

'My help? I'm just adjusting to the fact that my Dad saved a girl from a vampire with another hunter and now two guys are here telling me I have to help them.'

Opening his jacket and extracting a brown folder from a pocket Dean pulled out photographs from the wallet. She saw the flash of a police crime scene logo in actual fact her department's crime scene logo, 'Where did you get that from?'

Snatching the picture from his hand she turned it towards him, 'Dean?' He loved the way her eyebrow rose in a curious questioning manner it was really cute. She'd already noticed that the photograph was the exact copy of the original crime scene photo with the body position and the wings.

The way she spoke demanded an answer, 'You have your job we have ours.' He snatched it back and flopped it down on the table, 'The guy you are investigating died in an unusual way.' He tapped the photo of the body lying on the floor with the out stretched wings.

She suppressed a shudder at the unusual posture of his body. Deciding that although they knew Bobby Singer she decided she didn't want to explain too much about the case so she played the typical police card where she didn't want to admit to much, 'We are searching through every aspect of his life…' she didn't get to finish her sentence because Dean held up his hand.

'Look we don't have time for police spiel ok? The reason he died was simply because he was a vessel.' The way he said it to her so simply it was as if she understood what they meant.

Staring into his big green eyes she took a deep breath, 'Ok I'm getting a little annoyed with all of these riddles and half tales if you aren't going to tell me then how the hell am I supposed to know what you mean?'

Dean rolled those gorgeous eyes with the long stunning eyelashes to the ceiling, 'You have been in his house right?'

She nodded and frowned. He noticed the cute little frown line on her forehead as she did so, 'He had a variety of religious books and he was an avid member of a church. We know he was taken as a vessel by an angel.'

Now it made a little more sense, 'The wings.'

They both nodded, 'Right so now we've moved from vampires to angels. Blimey it's a big and extremely random leap.'

'Sorry Lorna but that's what we work with,' Dean drank the last dregs of his coffee, 'the random. Look you need sleep and so do we.' He placed his mug on the table and sat back on the red bench. He looked at her, 'Can we meet tomorrow maybe?'

Sam tucked the crime scene photos back into his jacket pocket. Lorna pulled on her jacket from behind her. He could tell she was thinking. He didn't know how he would feel if someone told them all that they had told her. He guessed being raised the way they had it was harder to see it all from someone else's point of view. Even though he'd tried to hide away the truth about what was out there in the dark it always came back in one way or another. His whole life was testament to that.

Lorna ran her hands through her short hair and stretched. Pulling on her leather jacket she looked specifically down at the table while she thought about. The only thing to do would be say yes. She wanted desperately to find out more and solve the case. It had been hers since day one and she'd always known there had been more to the case than met the eye.

Deciding to play it cool she got to her feet, 'Yeah it sounds good to me.'

She checked the holster on her gun and snapped her badge firmly to her belt she zipped up her leather jacket. Standing with her hands on the table she leant across and said, 'Guys just don't do anything else without my permission ok?'

Standing up she pulled her number from her pocket and passed it to Dean. Looking down at the card then back to her face he winked as he held the door open for her as they filed from the diner. She tried not to let him see she was flustered. He was ridiculously attractive and even though he was sarcastic and irritating she knew that she wanted him.

Slamming the car door and tapping the steering wheel she tried to push the thoughts of Dean and the backseat of his Chevy Impala from her mind. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath everything had come at her at once and decided she simply wanted sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: **

She'd slept well that night considering everything that swirled around in her head. Before she'd gone to bed she'd written in large black writing "ANGEL," and "VESSEL," on her murder board and placed a few crime scene shots next to it. She'd decided she would do some research before finding the hunter brothers to talk about their next move.

She'd always liked to do research and this time there had been a lot of information brought up on the internet. Her head span more than she thought possible.

Why had Simon been taken as a vessel? Who had taken over his body? What was going on? All of these questions were waiting to be answered and she guessed she'd not get any answers until she spoke to Dean and Sam again.

Her printer whirred into life as it printed off pictures of angels and also some basic information about their various jobs. Most importantly in her opinion was the fact that they weren't just halo wearing goody two shoes like a lot of people believed from hallmark greeting cards they were warriors of God.

Tacking them to her board she stood back and appraised her work.

Grabbing the phone she dialled the well used number and waited for the phone to be picked up, 'Hey Mum it's me.'

She heard the smile in her Mum's voice as she said, 'Lorna so good to hear from you. How are things?'

They chatted for a while about this that and then she decided to bite the bullet and ask to talk about the case her Dad had worked on with Bobby.

The silence made the 'Honey that was a long time ago. I mean what has this got to do with your case now?' she heard the audible sound of her Mum whispering to her Dad in the background.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ears she said, 'It has and it hasn't. I don't expect that to make sense but honestly I just need to know if Bobby is trustworthy.'

The other line connected it was her Dad, 'Whoever Bobby has sent and whatever they tell you is all true and it's best you listen. The case is obviously supernatural and Lorna all I can say is trust whoever it is that has been asked to help you then do as they say.'

She snorted as she thought of Dean, 'Even when one of them is a complete and utter sarcastic jerk?' Lorna remembered the scathing comments by Dean and his eye rolling.

Both her parents laughed. Her Mum said, 'Well sometimes sarcastic jerks know what they are talking about.'

She nodded as she nibbled her fingernail, 'Thanks Mum and Dad.'

'Keep us in the loop kiddo.'

They said good bye and she hung up. If her parents had been and possibly still were friends with Bobby then she guessed she could trust Sam and Dean. Her Dad's police officer instinct was generally right. She trusted them both so now she would have to work with Dean and Sam.

Tapping her pen against the desk she pulled up the large murder board she had in her living room.

On the board were the several crime scene photographs and now her handwritten notes crowded the image.

"Angel" and "Vessel" were all around the body and the wings. She rubbed her face as she tapped the notepad, 'So what now?'

Just as she looked at her board again for what seemed the millionth time the door bell rang.

Starting in her chair she looked at her watch. After discussing with work she was taking a day owed to her she didn't expect Brian to just turn up without calling her first to say so. Springing to her feet she padded towards the door and looked through the peep hole.

Dean and Sam Winchester.

Taking a large and extremely deep breath she opened the door.

'Well you took your time.' Dean pushed past her and Sam shrugged apologetically as she allowed him in too.

Letting the door close she muttered as she followed them from into the living room, 'Well sorry for not having the gift of foresight. I didn't realise I was going to have unannounced guests.'

Snorting Dean flopped onto the sofa, 'Well someone has been busy.'

He indicated the murder board. He was impressed. Sam sat down next to him his larger frame taking up more space as he also took it in, 'It looks really good.' She'd gotten a lot of information correct but he guessed being a cop all of this would come naturally.

Dean stretched and said with a smirk, 'So now you know what do you think? Do you believe us?'

She nodded. Folding her arms as she stood next to the board she felt her face flush slightly as they both looked it over again. For some reason it seemed worse than other police officers appraising her work. She knew they would have their own method of working on a case and this all seemed amateur in comparison.

'Right well,' Dean grabbed the pen from the coffee table and crossed to the board. In block capitals he wrote, "ANGEL MURDERED BY ROGUE ANGEL."

'Okay,' feeling for the arm chair she sank into it. Tucking her legs up she watched him, 'Elaborate.'

Sam looked at Dean who nodded for him to continue, 'At the moment there is a civil war in heaven and for a variety of reasons that will take too long to tell you about right now I'm just going to say that angels are a little helter skelter. There are a few angels who wish to take control because they believe that God has left them.' Sam didn't elaborate but he meant the apocalypse and all of the changes that had happened as a consequence.

'We think that is what has happened but we need to know for sure if a rogue angel has killed another angel.'

Sitting up and looking far more interested Lorna said, 'So how would you do that?'

Dean sat forward on his seat, 'Well we kind of know an angel.'

By the way Dean said it they knew the angel well. 'It kind of sounds as though you both know him quite well,' she eyed them both. 'So have you spoken to him?'

Sam's long hands clasped together as he leant forward, 'Well we sort of want you here too. I mean this guy he was killed and you as a cop need to solve the case.'

'Right so how do you summon him?' she sat forward the three of them purposeful as they looked around the coffee table. She was prepared to listen and learn.

'Well normally Dean just calls.' Sam nodded for his brother to carry on.

'Oh he comes to you both of you but more when Dean calls right?' she drew a circle on the paper pad before her. She didn't understand the tight band that twisted around her gut as well as the deep twist of jealousy. She didn't know Dean and she didn't own him. She guessed that it was because she wanted to know him. Even as she thought about it she realised everything was pathetic.

Dean looked at Sam who simply said, 'Yeah another long story for another time but we know him and well if it's important then he'll be here.'

Running her hands through her hair she nodded.

Dean had paced up and down as he spoke. 'Cas? Look we need your help. I'm praying you have your ears open to my voice. An angel has killed another we don't know if you know but well we have a situation.'

Lorna suddenly realised she had held her breath while Dean called the angel. She didn't know what to expect because she was going to be meet a real angel and well she had never believed they were real and felt weird. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. Letting go of the large deep breath she had taken in she was totally surprised at how noisy it was in the quietness of the room.

They waited for what seemed an eternity when she turned to face Dean who looked serious, 'Looks like he doesn't have you on speed dial anymore.' It came out more disappointed than she had intended it too simply because she wanted to meet him.

As she said that she stared at what had been the empty space behind Dean, 'Ok so he's right behind me now?' there had been no noise only the slightest rustle of what she deemed to be the angel's wings.

Nodding she closed her mouth.

The deep voice came from a blue eyed man with short brown hair. He was wearing a trench coat and a suit and he looked grave as he stood before them both, 'Dean, Sam I am sorry that I was delayed.' He paused as he cocked his head to one side listening to something but as to what she didn't know.

Dean swirled around to face the angel, 'Delayed? We have been waiting to talk to you for days you feathered dick. This could have been solved now we have the cops involved.'

Dean jerked his thumb in Lorna's direction.

Feeling indignant she stood up, 'This is my home Dean. You both came into an active crime scene and made all of this my business. A guy… no correction someone from my town who was a son and a brother was murdered and no matter how you look at it and I want answers.'

Her voice had risen to another level as she stood face to face with him.

Sam moved between them, 'Look we all want answers and Castiel can help us with that.'

Castiel nodded, 'I am here to help.'

Sam turned to Lorna, 'Castiel this is Detective Lorna Harrow.'

He fixed his piercing raptor gaze on her, so her face flushed a deep shade of red and she looked away back to her murder board. His gaze seemed to have pierced her very soul it was that intense.

'So Cas do you have any idea who could have done this? I mean what is going on?' Sam's voice broke into the cloud of silence that had descended across the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

Castiel stood and stared at the murder board. His eyes took in the details of the crime scene and then he turned and faced Dean.

'I cannot tell the wing detail to tell who the angel was,' he tilted his head to the side, 'is the crime scene still available to see?'

Lorna was about to nod but the angel had already disappeared.

'Does he do that often?' her face was confused as she looked between the brothers.

'Yeah.'

Just as Sam said that Castiel reappeared, 'My brother Laoth.'

He bowed his head and the room went silent. 'Ok so what did he do in heaven?' Lorna's detective instincts kicked in. Rushing to the board she wrote the name Laoth next to Simon Jackson.

'He was an archangel who had the ability to thwart demons.' She wrote all of it down next to the name.

Her face looked purposeful as she pushed back her hair and concentrated on the board, 'Well we now have a name to the angel but why would he take Simon as a vessel? I mean Simon was a teacher so unless we have a demon problem in the town you two have neglected to mention then we have another tricky situation.'

Sam looked at Dean who looked back, 'I don't think so. No electrical storms that kind of thing and no strange occurrences until of course he recent events.'

Tapping the pen against her leg she sighed, 'So no demons here. Why would he be killed then unless he was thwarting some demons?'

Dean shook his head.

Looking Castiel she asked a question that had been bugging her, 'Ok so if a demon can just force themselves onto a human what about an angel?'

He titled his head and answered gazing at her whilst he did, 'An angel must ask for permission. Generally a person who is chosen is devout. They often pray for such enlightenment. The person would normally converse with the vessel before they become one.'

Dean snorted as he reminisced about the first meeting with the angel before them, 'Yeah but the last time Cas spoke to me I had to ask him to turn the volume down.'

She frowned, 'Excuse me?' she didn't understand what they meant.

'As I said before Dean that was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong.'

'All I can remember was being showered in glass.' Dean still sported a scar from the incident with the large glass ceiling in the motel falling onto him when Cas opened his mouth.

Standing up she shot towards the board, 'Glass.'

Sam's eyebrow rose as he watched her write on the board. 'That is interesting how?'

Tapping the marker against the board she simply said, 'Well you were in his house. There was no evidence of damage of any kind. No broken glass and no information about him needing emergency glass replacement that kind of thing in his expenses.'

She picked up the large folder and her phone, 'I've just had an idea.' Tapping in Brian's number she waited for him to answer.

'Lorna you ok?' his voice sounded concerned. She imagined him sat at his littered desk with several coffee cups empty or half full and the computer covered in post its.

She smiled as she said, 'Hey Bri! Yeah I am good you know me.'

He mumbled something like yeah he did so he carried on, 'Well I'm glad you took a day off. You looked worn out,' he chuckled, 'so what's up?'

She took a deep breath, 'Can you I just ask you to do me a favour,' she cradled the phone as she skipped to the page she wanted, 'Ok can you check to see if the school has recently had work done specifically broken windows? Maybe calls about criminal damage or something like that?'

She heard him clicking on the computer and suddenly he answered, 'Yes. A few weeks ago in fact. About five windows were broken on the history block where Simon worked. The glass was completely shattered why what are you thinking?'

His voice had taken on the usual intense voice he used when he wanted to know something or was onto something. She smiled into the handset. 'It's just something I was wondering about you know? It could be something school related.' She said the first thing that popped into her head just to humour him, 'I'll think about it a bit more get some sleep and then I'll be back in tomorrow.'

Hanging up she looked at Dean, Sam and Castiel and their vacant expressions.

Talking fast and with her hands she said, 'Ok you mentioned all of the glass and damage done by Castiel when he attempted to speak to you? Well if Simon had been talking to an angel at his home there would have been damage and things would need to be mended that kind of thing well no evidence of that appears in any recent bills but there were some at the school.'

Lorna carried on, 'Five windows were shattered completely in the department where Simon worked. Maybe Simon had been talking to his angel there and then they completed the union at another place. It would make sense that his body would be found at the school if he was meeting someone? I guess that Simon first met with his angel and then well then something else happened followed by their murders.'

Throwing her pen on the coffee table she stretched. Dean noticed the little smile that appeared on her lips. She looked like the cat that got the cream.

Sam smiled, 'Well that would make sense. Now at least we have a place where it started, an angel but we just need the angel he was meeting and the why.'

'Should be pretty easy then,' Dean snorted.

He was impressed. She had thought of something that they both hadn't considered. After all he'd been on the receiving ends of Castiel's "calls" so he knew the devastation it could bring. Finding out where Simon had first met the angel Loath had been ok but it hadn't got them as close as they would like but he hoped now Castiel could ask around and see if any angels knew anything about what could have been going on.

'Dean I will seek to answer that question but remember I am in the middle of a civil war and it could be something no one else knows about.'

'Well we'll take our chance with that.'

Castiel nodded, 'Good luck.' His eyes took in Lorna before he disappeared.

'Wow,' she whispered, 'does he do that a lot?'

Sam snorted, 'Yeah just a little.'

'Good to know.' Throwing the folder onto the pile she ran a hand through her hair, 'Ok guys I don't know about you but I am hungry.' Her stomach had been making hungry gurgling sounds and she knew that it was best to think on brain food. It was standard Cop rule that food helped the thinking process.

She stood up and headed to the kitchen. Grabbing a bunch of take away pamphlets and the phone she passed them to Sam, 'Take your pick.' Smiling at Dean she threw him the phone.

Feeling really happy she grabbed some mugs. They had figured out some things but now there was the extra work in finding out how, where and why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **

They ate in companionable silence. Lorna had been right food definitely made a lot of difference. Feeling full and content she stretched. It had been a long day and now she wanted sleep.

They would have to wait for Castiel to explain and see if he came back with anything extra. Dean wasn't sure whether they would find out anything so soon. 'We might have to wait a few days or we'll have to do some interviews ourselves.'

Tidying up from their food she said, 'You guys are more than welcome to stay the night. I mean it's a long drive back to your motel and you've had a drink.'

Dean laughed, 'Seriously? One drink and already you are laying down the law and saying I can't drive?'

She smirked widely, 'Yes Dean and the last time I checked I was the one with a _real_ badge.'

Picking up the plates she headed to the kitchen sniggering to herself at Dean's expression when she told him he couldn't leave. Heading back to living room she popped her head around the door and said, 'There is a spare room and the sofa folds out into a sofa bed so I don't mind where you go. I'll get some pillows.'

Dean tutted as she left them to it, 'She really is bossy.'

Sam snorted as he stretched his large frame taking up more room with his arms outstretched, 'That's like the pot calling the kettle black there Dean. She's just a little upset that we kind of imposed ourselves on her. We got caught at an active crime scene and then we just threw everything at her about our world so yeah I think we should just do what she says.'

Looking resigned to the fact Sam was right he wandered around her living room. Picking at her cd collections he acknowledged her good taste and then moved onto her DVD collection. They were of the same quality and in Dean's opinion she was looking more like a cool chick, even if she was a cop.

'Seen something you like?' she was right behind him and her breath was warm against his cheek. He tried to hide that she hadn't surprised him by sneaking up on him like a ninja.

He nodded as he turned to face her. Feeling the space between them heat up he smiled, 'Great music selection.' His voice had come out somewhat higher than he planned it too.

She smiled her big blue eyes twinkled, 'Thanks.' She passed him the bed clothes, 'Night guys.'

Her fingers lingered on his and her eyes took him in longer than she needed too.

* * *

><p>Pulling on her nightdress she sighed. Her body ached for him and that wasn't good. What was she thinking? Well she definitely wasn't thinking with her upstairs brain.<p>

She sighed as she flopped onto the bed. Not only was she now working with them both she was attracted to one. 'Brilliant.'

An idea popped into her head as she lay there.

Pulling her dressing gown on she headed to the spare room. She knew that Dean was there in fact she'd heard Dean and Sam arguing in the living room about who was going to get the room and finally it sounded as though Sam resigned to the fact that Dean was just going to moan and moan about it and said he'd take the sofa bed.

Taking a deep breath she tapped the door.

Dean answered quickly looking dishevelled. He'd taken off his shirt and draped it across the chair and she had a hard time looking away, 'Sorry.'

Her voice caught, 'I just had an idea.'

His eyebrow raised and a mischievous grin spread across his lips, 'An idea?'

Laughing slightly she said, 'Not anything like that I meant about the case.' Her voice came out all rushed, 'Can I come in?'

'Well it is your house.' He stepped aside allowing her into the dark room. He flipped on the bedside lamp and sat on the bed. She tried to ignore the fact he was wearing just his jeans and his hair looked ruffled and he was devilishly handsome.

Coughing slightly she began to pace the room, 'Ok well I think that we need to ask Castiel if there are any other angels around. I did some reading and well I know I don't know half as much as you boys do but I was thinking there is sure to be some around I guess like fallen angels or something?'

He ran his fingers through his short hair, 'Yeah that's a good idea.' He had to admit she was onto something and she was actually starting to think like a hunter.

'I mean for all we know we've missed something and that could be the something that can give us a lead. An angel who comes into a place to control a possible demon attack well that means he was onto something about someone else maybe?'

'Again that is true. The thing is who. I guess well I'll have to talk to Cas again or,' he rushed towards his bag and rifled through it.

As he did that her eyes took in his back. It was muscled and lean. She watched as it pulled and twisted while he looked in his bag for something. She felt her body respond and all of the thoughts that ran through her head were boarder line illegal, the man kneeling in front of her just oozed pure sex.

He turned around instantly with a wild excited look on his face, 'We could summon the angel who killed Loath of he doesn't appear then someone else could.'

He pulled out a large black urn jug thing and placed it on the floor, 'I mean it could help.'

Nodding she got up, 'Well we better get some sleep then.'

He stretched up and she realised just how close they were to one another. She could feel the heat radiating between them and she gasped as he was suddenly right in front of her, 'Well I'm not that tired.'

She chuckled slightly hoping it sounded normal even though she was nervous. She didn't know him. She didn't know anything about him but why did she want him so bad?

'So what are you thinking?' His voice was a whisper as it caressed her cheek. She couldn't tell him exactly what she was thinking just in case it wasn't reciprocated so she just pretend she was worried about the case.

'Well honestly a lot of things. It's all getting clogged in my mind and well if I'm honest the only reason I am still going is because of my police skills.'

He laughed which sent thrilling shivers down her body. 'Well I guess it's good for something.'

He tilted her face to look up into his eyes and she shivered. His gaze consumed her.

Breaking eye contact she whispered, 'The only thing is I can tell you hate cops?'

'What makes you say that?' his voice became huskier as leant closer to her face.

She tilted her head in an adorable way to face him. Studying him before she answered she smiled, 'Oh I don't know the natural sarcasm that flows from your tongue and just the fact that both you and Sam go against the law so much it must be hard to stick to some rules that we impose.'

Dean nodded as he smiled at her. She felt another tremor of excitement rush through her as his voice became softer, 'Yeah we tend to not like being bothered and well with what we do. I mean it does require a little rule breaking.'

Lorna laughed trying to calm her nerves. Knowing he was so close she could almost touch him. Taking a deep breath she turned to face him, 'Well rule breaking isn't so bad sometimes.'

His face and body were so close. Placing his hands on her hips he pulled her closer, 'Do you feel up to a lot more rule breaking?' his breath was warm on her face and his eyes held hers.

'Yes.' Her voice was quiet and against his mouth.

They kissed. Dean was gentle and his lips so soft against hers she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer.

He smelt amazing too. Gunpowder and leather it engulfed her as they kissed and broke away.

'So this is another rule broken?' her voice was soft and she saw him grin.

'Well we'll have to see about breaking some more.'

She smiled back at him feeling her skin flush a deep red.

He pulled her closer and kissed her again. Pushing him away she looked up into his eyes, 'Dean I don't want a one night stand I aren't that kind of person. Can we just I don't know take this slow right now?'

Feeling his throat constrict he merely nodded. He kissed her again and ran a hand through her hair. Her big blue eyes made him take an intake of breath here was a woman who was so different to Lisa. All she wanted was for him to hold her and for some reason that was ok. He wanted someone to hold.

Dean led her to the bed. She fell into his arms feeling the warmth of his body as he cuddled her against him.

She tucked her hair behind her ear as she laid her head against his chest. His heartbeat was thrumming fast and she as she looked up his eyes were watching her.

Tilting her face up they kissed. She sat up slowly undoing her dressing gown she trembled as he caressed her arm and slowly she felt the leisurely touch of Dean's hands and his lips against her breasts caressing through her shirt.

She arched into him as he pulled her night dress over her head. Her breasts were then exposed to his gentle tongue administrations.

Her fingers explored his back. His shoulder blades felt amazing and his was soft and muscled.

Their skin touched one another and she groaned against his mouth. Straddling his lap she felt him instantly enter her and she groaned again as she tightened around his length.

She felt complete and as their lips met again she began to slowly ride him. His hands caressed her breasts as she they found their rhythm.

She could feel the familiar tingle of her orgasm pooling deep within her. Their eyes locked on each other only making it harder to look away.

He tightened beneath her slightly as he began to shudder. His delicious growl as he spurted his release inside her made her suddenly lose control. She couldn't hold it all in so she cried out softly and she plummeted into the amazing world of Dean as her intense orgasm rolled through her.

She screamed out slightly as she collapsed onto his chest. Dean's lips found hers and they kissed softly.

'Wow.'

His lips caressed against her forehead as he whispered. Nodding she looked up at him, 'Were you expecting anything else?'

The vibrations from his laughter tickled her stomach as she cuddled into his body. 'Well honestly no. I knew you were hot and well the little display with the handcuffs well it got me wondering.'

He slowly caressed her arm and she shivered. 'Honestly I'm not that kind of girl.'

Caressing her back in slow lazy circles his fingers stopped at her collar bone. The way her body reacted to his touch showed she was nervous and excitable and well naïve to an extent, 'See that I do believe.'

Lorna snorted. 'I'm kind of a relationship girl but my job kind of doesn't allow me to see guys and keep a relationship longer than well a short time. I decided I'd not go down the road of one night stands or short term because that isn't me. That's sort of why I'm so surprised I've let this happen. '

Still holding her tight Dean silently concurred. It hadn't been that long since he'd finished with Lisa and left that life behind. Castiel had seen to the removal of all of their memories together and when he'd left the hospital that night Lisa just thought he was apologising for running into their car not everything that had happened between them.

Realising they had been lying in silence and the room was slightly cooler. Dean pulled up the covers she whispered a quiet, 'Thanks.'

They lay there entwined in silence with just the sound of their breathing breaking the silence.

Lorna took a deep breath, 'I take it though you have done this a few times?'

She felt him stiffen beneath her. Looking at him in the semi darkness she smiled, 'I take that silence as a yes.'

Dean stared into her eyes and nodded. The look on his face showed that there was something wrong propping herself up on her elbow she looked at, 'So what changed?'

Moving the pillow so he could sit further back his arms encircled her again pulling her closer, 'A lot of things I guess. I changed and well something happened to Sam.'

Dean's normal jocular and gruff voice changed and filled with a deep emotional current that made her immediately hold him tighter as if somehow that would make it easier for him to carry on.

'Sam told me to go back to a person I had a relationship with before. Her name was Lisa.'

The warm jealous twist in her gut made her move away slightly but by the tone of his voice she sensed it was best to not ask any more questions, 'It didn't end well?'

Shaking his head, 'I couldn't stay. Her life and mine well we kind of conflict.'

A copper metallic tang attacked her tongue. Blood trickled from the small cut, 'I can understand that.' Looking at his chiselled features in the dark, 'So why me?'

Her voice was quiet barely a whisper that caressed his ear. Snatching her hand from the bed he placed it on his heart, 'Because you get me.'

The gentle thrumming of his heart underneath her fingertips made her start. He was right she did get him because her life was the same.

His voice carried on, 'Our jobs are alike. Our worlds are alike. We just get one another because you won't leave this hunt until it's solved and neither will I. That's what makes this a good thing.'

He smiled and she found her returning it with a kiss as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: **

The warehouse hadn't been used for a while and the place had developed a musty and damp air. A single light burned in an office and a single shadow crossed it.

'Ahh Gregory. You arrived exactly on time. I hope you have gleaned some new information.' The voice was deep and carried across the small cramped room.

'Yes I think I have sir.' The tall dark haired man emerged from the shadows and knelt before the chair.

'Well don't keep me in suspense.'

'The Winchesters are in town,' the reply was quiet but the words hung in the dusty air.

Loud creaks erupted as the man stood up from the leather chair. 'Really? Well that makes a difference to my plans.'

The man looked up from the floor and waited.

'Gregory we need to know how much they know. I want you to keep an eye on them and see if we have any surprising or unsurprising visitors.'

He paced around the room, 'I have been waiting in the dark for too long Gregory I will not let those useless hunters take away my plans especially those irritating Winchester's.'

Grabbing the collar of the man before him he yanked him to his feet and thrust him against the wall, 'Gregory I want updates constantly especially if Crowley appears. We have already brought ourselves too much attention when we killed that angel. Now we keep quiet up until it is time to move.'

Gregory gurgled slightly before the grip was relaxed, 'Of course Magnus.'

Letting him fall to the floor Magnus stretched and his eyes flashed from the vessel's blue to a pale white, 'Why are you still here?'

As he spoke the light exploded and glass fragmented and shattered all around them.

The sound of wings disappeared and he was left alone in the damp now dark office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: **

The curtain was ajar and a large sliver of sun had made its way across the room and finally rested on Lorna's face. Her body felt the warmth spread across her and she groaned slightly. The sun was poking her and pressing her body to wake and get up.

Snuggling deeper into Dean's shoulder she pressed her nose closer. Inhaling deeply she took a deep smell of the delicious scent of his body and then the soft taste of his skin as she pressed her lips to his flesh.

The beam of sun prodded and poked some more. 'Fine I'm moving,' she muttered as she sat up and stretched. For some reason her body felt alive and new. Checking to see if anything had changed although she knew it was naïve to think so she smiled. Just touching her breast made her tingle with fresh desire for him.

Looking back at Dean sleeping she wondered where had the quiet careful but driven career woman gone? She'd slept with a guy she'd only known for two days and trusted him more than she thought humanely possible. What the hell had happened she didn't know?

Lorna smiled as she watched him sleep. He looked so content and all of the cares of his job were smoothed from his face. All that he had been through had touched something within her and the fact that he'd spilt some secrets into what his life was like but what had touched her more was how he said that she understood him. Looking at him and talking to him she really did. They both were determined and dogged in their pursuit of the truth.

Taking one last look at him she smiled widely. Pulling the covers back up to cover his body she gathered up her nightdress kissed him softly and left the warmth of the room.

* * *

><p>Later that morning the black Impala was flying through the small town. Every now and then the metallic paint flashed in the bright sunlight.<p>

Sam's profile looked serious as he frowned while he read his notes and Dean looked just as serious.

The sun shone on his face highlighting his hair and his long eyelashes. Sighing thinking about how an hour earlier she had left Dean asleep. His body was warm and as she reluctantly pulled away his hand was still entwined in her hair and now she stared at those very same hands as they were placed just as carefully on the steering wheel.

'Where will we summon the angel from then?' she asked as her head rested against the back of Dean's car seat. Taking a deep breath in of his aftershave she smiled as she remembered how he had kissed her and held her in his arms and all around them both was the scent of him. Deep and intoxicating.

Sam turned to face her, 'Well I'd say somewhere near the crime scene but further away to not be seen by prying eyes that kind of thing.'

'First thing I'm going to do is check out the school. I just want to ask why no one mentioned anything about damaged windows. I'm kind of hoping to sort of pin it on something else Simon's death that is.'

'Well I'm pretty sure Cas can help with that.'

She wasn't so sure, 'We'll see.'

The Impala pulled up in the school car park and she got out.

Zipping up her jacket she stretched. Taking a look around she noted two uniformed officers. Both were rookies and had obviously been assigned to the school for some reason she was unaware of.

They both cast her wary glances as she approached. She moved towards them and flashed her badge, 'Sorry Detective,' the one said, 'we didn't recognise the vehicle.' He pointed to the Impala. She noted the hint of awe in his voice as he stared at the classic car in front of him.

'That's understandable.' She smiled, 'FBI Agents Tyler and Perry.' She indicated to Dean and Sam both impeccably dressed in suits as they stood next to her they flashed their badges. Badges she knew to be fake.

The two rookie cops looked blown away at FBI agents being near them they instantly moved away and stood she noticed in a sort of stunned admiration, 'Come on we've only got a bit of time.'

She led the way towards the entrance of the school. She had already arranged a meeting with George Taylor the janitor who called the complaint about broken windows in to the schools insurance company and she wanted a chat with him about it all.

Her high heels connected on the tile floor as she headed towards the janitors office. They echoed off the walls and lockers along the wall. She could sense Dean watching her as they flanked her. Rapping the door she waited for it to open, 'Detective Harrow?'

She took in the man before her he was heavy set with black hair and brown eyes. He looked at her smiled and then looked slightly awkward at the sight of Dean and Sam.

She nodded taking a quick look around the small janitor's office, 'Yes Mr Taylor these are Agents Tyler and Perry we just want to ask you a quick question about the recent damage to the history block windows.'

He invited them all in, 'Well they were all shattered in their frames.'

Dean frowned. He'd experienced something similar when Castiel spoke to him when he emerged from hell, 'Was Simon in the room at the time?'

He rubbed his face with his hand while he thought back to the time, 'Yeah he was. I had just left the room after cleaning it and suddenly there was this enormous bang and the splintering of glass.' He sat down on the desk and carried on, 'When I got into the room Simon was lying on the floor he seemed dazed. I checked on him and then I looked out of the windows for anyone running away but it was quiet and I couldn't see anything around the floor like a brick or something.'

Writing everything he said down she looked at Dean and Sam waiting to see if they were going to ask any questions. 'Did he say if he saw anyone? Or anything like that?'

'Yeah he said he heard a voice it was shouting at him but he couldn't understand it and then the windows blew out.'

'So what did you put down as a reason for damage etc?' Lorna's big eyes took him in as she flipped out her notepad again.

He fiddled with the buttons on his shirt and took a deep breath, 'I just put down that there was possible vandalism. They came and fixed in new windows no major problem.'

Looking at Dean he looked at her and inclined his head to leave, 'Thanks Mr Taylor that will be all we are just checking out some things and that popped up as a recent piece of information.'

'No problem.'

The three of them headed to the exit, 'Does that sound like a normal angel encounter then?' she asked as she pressed her head closer to Dean.

'It sure does. So now it all makes sense. Like you said all of it happened around his work environment so now all we need to do is bag an angel.'

She smiled. The adrenalin was now buzzing through her veins and she was excited. This was the thrill of the chase and she was intent on them finding an angel.

They headed further away from the school into an alleyway. Dean poured a large circle of the oil onto the ground and Sam's piece of white chalk flew as it crisscrossed the concrete floor. The ground seemed to instantaneously suck it up and the circle disappeared. The oil was going to contain the angel while they interrogated him in a ring of fire. She stood in the middle of the brothers and shifted slightly.

Sam cleared his throat, 'I'm looking for an angel. Or someone who wants to tell me a few things I just need some help.'

Dean chuckled softly, 'Nice one Sammy. I seriously feel the need oozing from you.'

Shooting his brother an evil look they waited.

A slight rustle made them all look up, 'You called?'

A scruffy angel clad in a leather jacket and designer distressed style jeans. She stared open mouthed at the serious difference between Castiel and the angel before her. He smirked as if sensing her serious surprise, 'Were you expecting someone else?'

Dean titled his head and looked at the angel before him, 'Well you definitely chose the model vessel.'

Laughing loudly the guy stared at him, 'Oh you think I'm one of those other angels.' Laughing again he folded his arms, 'Well I can honestly say I'm not one of those stuck up boring cloud huggers. I am one of the fallen.'

'Ahh now it makes sense.' Dean pulled out his lighter and flicked it on the ground. The warm flames flashed up and the angel jumped back, 'Well you'll still do.'

The angel's eyes flickered across their three faces, 'What do you want from me?'

Folding his arms across his chest Sam nodded in the angel's direction, 'Just a bit of information I'm sure a guy like you would know a few things. I bet you'd know if one of your brothers had been recently and that he'd been killed.'

The pale face turned paler. 'Laoth is dead?' the voice was quiet and he was clearly shocked. 'I didn't know. He had been here to discuss something and another angel I didn't know very well had found out and well I hadn't felt Laoth's passing.'

He was clearly distressed. Lorna stepped closer to the fire, 'Did the other angel tell you what he had heard in order to call Laoth in the first place?'

The angel began to pace. He wandered around the fire circle and then looked up at Lorna, 'He said that he'd heard about a plot from hell.'

'Well that's never happened before. A plot from hell please?' Dean's voice was laden with annoyance as if he didn't believe what the angel was saying at all.

Lorna frowned, 'Ok so this other fallen angel did he tell you all the name of the demon who was trying to do something from hell and what it was?'

Looking at her with the vessels' large blue eyes he nodded, 'Of course he did. Do you think that just because we left the confines of heaven that we don't care for our brothers? Some change their allegiance, some go their own way and some like me wish to be different. I wish I was still in heaven and secure not here and alone,' the voice was definitely sad and remorseful about the reason he'd fallen.

'Why did you leave heaven in the first place?'

The angel made a snort sound through his nose, 'Isn't it obvious. I just hated the confines of the rules.' Shrugging his shoulders he threw his head back.

As he moved within the circle the flames from the ring of flame caught the shadows of his immense wings she gasped at the size of them. His eyes seemed to glow with the intensity of the flame, 'Honestly the only person you need to worry about is this demon Magus. He wants to take over Crowley's control. That's all I know.'

Dean looked at Sam then back at Lorna. 'Can I have a little group meeting?' they moved further away from the circle, 'So do we believe him?'

The angel was still pacing and by the looks of it he was muttering to himself, 'Look at him Dean. He was shocked that Laoth was dead and how he talked about being sad to have left heaven. I believe him.'

'He's fallen Lorna he can lie to you.' The large green eyes of Dean's were sincere and questioning and as she held them with her own blue eyes she shook her head.

Moving towards him she looked up at him her chin was defiant and her voice came out in a vehement whisper, 'Does he look like he is lying? Seriously I've got one hell of a gut feeling about this and Dean,' she placed her hands on her hips and said, 'I'm good at my job.'

She stalked past the two of them, 'Let him free.'

As the flames reduced the angel stepped from the smouldering circle, 'Let me tell you one more thing before I leave,' he leant closer to her, 'I didn't tell you this I wasn't here and for what it is worth I'm sorry that Laoth had to die. You want to make sure that you trust the devil you know.'

With that he disappeared leaving the three of them equally confused.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: 

Having written down all that the angel had said Lorna sat in quiet contemplation. It was now making sense. The fallen angels had learnt something and shared it with the demon angel thwarter Laoth and he was there for a reason. He was there to stop it. Simon had been asked to be the vessel he'd said yes and because an angel was working with this Magus demon he'd died.

The fallen angel had no doubt overheard something and then someone else had. Maybe said someone was greedy enough to tell said demon and then kill Laoth. It was all supposition but it was the only thing she had.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, 'Castiel I was just wondering if I could have a word. I'm just curious about something.'

She waited. It wasn't long before the angel stood in front of her. A beat passed between them and he looked uncomfortable. His gruff voice simply said, 'Hello.'

She smiled feeling slightly flustered by his presence, 'Hi I'm sorry to call you away I just wanted to know if you can feel as if there is another angel around other than the fallen ones?'

He tilted his head, 'I will get back to you.'

Castiel disappeared. Just as she closed and opened her eyes Castiel was standing before her, 'Well I can tell you another angel has imprinted his presence on the scene. I think I know who it is but I must go back to heaven immediately.'

Pressing her hand against his arm he looked surprised at her touch. He felt powerful and different but solid. She could feel his strength pulse through her fingers she recoiled slightly but she pressed on, 'Why? What's going on?'

His blue gaze left her hand and stared into her eyes, 'I have to bring an army of sorts. Someone is trying to work with this demon and heaven is in turmoil as it is.'

He made to leave but she tightened her grip, 'Cas we don't know what to do.'

His blue eyes were so piercing and beautiful it hurt, 'All I'd say is its better the devil you know in situations like this,' then he was gone.

* * *

><p>'No way Sam!'<p>

Dean had been pacing for ages up and down the living room that Lorna began to fear for the carpet. She'd curled up on the chair and watched them talk and argue. She sensed it was best to not say anything and just watch them battle it out and hopefully she could speak.

Watching them she knew they were close. They were closer than a normal partnership between cops who had worked together for years. She could see it all just one glance between them they could tell how the other person thought and where to go next.

Sam's carried on, 'But Dean, Cas basically told us to go to the devil we know. Unfortunately we know him and well I'm guessing he will either know or will need to.'

Sam's voice sounded resigned and tired.

'I'm not talking to that…urchin.' He growled and continued pacing.

Lorna snorted loudly and both brothers stared at her. Urchin was not a word she thought Dean would ever have said so it was pretty funny. Stifling her giggles she said, 'Kind of still new to this world you live in and well I'd like to know who this urchin is and what will you need to tell him? Remember newbie hunter in training I've still not got the t shirt.'

Dean's green eyes took her in. She saw how he had forgotten momentarily that she wasn't a hunter so he stopped pacing and came to sit beside her.

'Ok well the devil we know is a demon called Crowley. He's a jumped up evil son of a bitch and well he's the king of hell.'

Jumping up from the sofa she turned, 'WHAT? Seriously he's the freaking king of hell and you neglect to tell me all of this.'

Grabbing her hand he held her still, 'Crowley we thought wouldn't come into all of this. I mean now we have two freakin demons and angels. It's going to be difficult keeping all of this a secret and people safe.'

Her eyes found his and he could see her visibly trembling as she processed it all. Sam watched the two of them. He'd noticed a definite change in their relationship and how they spoke to one another.

Sam suddenly realised that something had happened between them more than they were showing. He didn't want to know exactly but definitely something in the way they were touching one another was different. They were a lot more intimate.

She held his hand and smiled slightly as he spoke softly. 'So what do we do?'

Dean shrugged, 'All we can do is keep as many people safe but that will be difficult. Can you think of anywhere where some demons can meet angels on maybe a field of battle?'

Breaking free from his warm hand grudgingly tucking her hands into her jeans she stood by the window, 'The only place I can think of locally would be the battle field. History says that a battle took place there in the American civil war was covered and leached with blood. That book I saw in the car mentioned how bloodied areas are serious targets for future areas like demon targets that kind of thing. So that's where I'd guess it would probably be likely to start.'

'Yeah it definitely sounds it.'

Silence fell. Her eyes glazed over as she stared out into the garden. Dean had already mentioned the power that Castiel and other angels held and how they could erase and remodel minds. She wasn't sure if she wanted to forget Dean. She wasn't sure if she wanted to forget everything she had learnt about the hunter world. She had always known there was something out there that wasn't right and now she knew what it was. Her life had changed so drastically in a few days and things had a lot more meaning.

'So what are we going to do about me?' she turned.

'What?' Dean was wearing a black t shirt and a dark pair of jeans with a slash in the knee he looked gorgeous and all she wanted was to rush over to him and run her hands through his hair but she stood clasping her hands behind her feeling like a kid asking such stupid questions.

'Well you said it yourself you've got to protect the people and well I'd be guessing you wouldn't want me involved?'

Dean shook his head, 'It's up to you. Sam and I could use the help and well I don't think you want to leave it all like this. Someone will have to arrange the complete erasing of peoples' minds and honestly I'm speaking for Sam and I, when we say that we need more people who know what we do we mean it. '

Nodding in agreement Sam said, 'We would get into less trouble with more cops knowing we exist and we know a few cops who are willing to help out a hunter and you'd definitely be a welcome addition.'

'Well then I'm in,' smiling at Dean she looked away.

'Ok well we need Cas for all of that but we need to talk to Crowley too.'

Looking between them both and seeing the grim determination on their faces she asked, 'So how do we do it then?'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Clearing his throat Sam stood in the centre of the room. In front of him was a pentagram drawn hastily but expertly on a piece of card. Lighting the match he threw it into the pewter bowl and watched as the sparks flew up into the air.

Raising an eyebrow Dean waited his arms folded in the corner.

'Hello boys.'

A short man dressed all in black stood in the centre of the room. He swirled a glass of something she pretty much doubted to be iced tea while he took in his surroundings, 'So you brought me here for a reason. Can't you see I was in the middle of something?' tilting his glass in their direction he glowered at Sam. Sam often was the brunt of a lot of Crowley's comments generally about his size. Crowley had on one occasion called him a moose.

Lorna smiled wryly she could see why Dean had called him an urchin but the air crackled with his presence this wasn't a low level demon he was someone powerful. Even though this was the first demon she had met she knew straight away. Everything about him just screamed power.

Folding her arms and shifting her feet in a defensive yet powerful position she went to speak but Dean stood in front of her.

'Well I'm sure you'll want to know what we know. I mean after all I'm surprised someone as big as you in the hell department not knowing what is going on in the world around you?'

Taking a sip and looking at them both over the rim of his glass, 'So who is this? She's not normally your type Dean. I'm surprised.' Lorna frowned. Okay fair enough she wasn't really dressed up but in her opinion she looked good. Anyway it wasn't any of his business.

He looked up at the ceiling and chuckled at the hastily sketched devils trap, 'Hope you know a good decorator that's damn shoddy workmanship there.'

Ignoring his glance and comment as he looked up at the ceiling Lorna looked at him. She felt her voice crackle as she said, 'I'm a cop if it's any business of yours and seriously you need to hear this.'

His brown eyes found hers and he smiled, 'As you told me so politely.' He took a sip of his drink then said, 'What can I do for you two morons?'

He moved towards the sofa and sat down elegantly crossing a leg and reclining while sipping his drink. Dean frowned and looked at Sam, 'It's more what we can do for you.'

Lorna sighed and crossed her arms and watched the demon as he took another sip of his whiskey, 'I'm waiting time is an issue.'

'We've had word that a demon is trying to take you down. In fact he's planning on doing it here.'

Brown eyes looked slightly worried as they scanned the three faces before him. 'Well that's interesting.' Standing up he wandered around and faced Dean, 'Let me out.'

Those three words were enough for Sam to break the paint seal, 'So where does that leave us?'

Smelling the faint scent of some sort of whiskey on Crowley's breath Lorna stepped back, 'Hopefully you'll know what is good for you moose.'

As soon as he said that he disappeared.

The room was silent and Lorna rubbed away the persistent goosebumps on her skin that had erupted as soon as the demon had clapped eyes on her.

'Ok well that was a pleasant conversation.'

Dean's green eyes met hers and he said with grim determination, 'We've got work to do.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Watching Dean handle a gun was almost too much for her. She watched his fingers as they cleaned out the barrel made her squirm.

It was the way he held it she felt as though there wasn't a place he didn't know or hadn't touched during the time he had owned it and used it.

She remembered the way those same fingers calloused and rough had such a gentle touch on her body. He'd touched every part of her and with just those caresses he'd awakened something she'd not felt before.

As if sensing she was watching his large green eyes met hers. Her face heated up instantly and she smiled shyly back.

Dean knew she'd been watching him. He could sense her gaze it was warm so he looked up and took her in.

Lorna had surprised him in so many ways the night before not just because of how gorgeous she was or anything like that but because how she had stood up and taken everything they had thrown at her.

He watched her preparing her own bag. She'd insisted on them telling her what to take and how to use it.

Her blue eyes were serious as she said, "Dean you aren't stopping me from coming with you. This is my town and those people could be friends and I want to do everything to save people and I want to see through to the end of this case." The steely determination of her voice and the pose of her body made Dean realised there definitely would be nothing to stop her from following them or not getting involved. In fact he believed she'd have thrown him against the wall and bent his wrist back just to make sure he agreed.

Raising an eyebrow in contemplation he actually thought that wouldn't be that bad. Watching her lean body as she holstered her gun it made him stiffen and look away.

Holstering her weapon she shrugged on her leather jacket. She liked the feel of her gun against her body it was a weighty reassurance.

Clicking off the light she followed Dean and Sam into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

The night was cold and the moon was surrounded by a silver halo. Watching the stars glint as the clouds parted Lorna stood near the Impala. Feeling frosty fingers tug at her she watched the stars that hung like tiny glacial denizens watching and waiting. She seriously wished she'd worn an extra jumper because the cold press of her gun against her skin was making her shiver.

Dean and Sam were talking in the distance. Lorna swung her arms to keep herself warm waiting. Lorna had never been patient she liked to know what was happening or at least a way to get thing started for a decent outcome.

The brothers hadn't spoken much in fact sitting in the car she found the atmosphere to be as icy as the air outside.

A sudden flapping of wings made her start and instantly turn and reach for her gun. Pointing it in the general direction where the sound came from behind her she moved closer towards it.

Behind her was the floppy haired angel. His blonde hair stood out in the dark and he stretched, 'Oh shoot I've got here first.' A large platinum white smile as bright as his hair in the dark widened, 'Well you didn't think I'd miss this did you boys?'

She hadn't heard them approach but she instantly felt better for their presence. 'Seriously? Just you?'

Dean's voice was scathing but she could tell that there was a sudden sense of relief behind the words.

'Don't be so negative Dean. I know more will arrive.'

As soon as he said that the world seemed alive with the sounds of wings. In fact her ears felt completely crowded as the air hummed with power and chatter. The sound got louder and louder filling her and making her giddy.

A deep voice made her jump. The moon made Castiel appear brighter as he strode across the grass and made his way towards them, 'I summoned as much support as I could muster at such notice. Have you met with Crowley?'

Sam nodded. 'Apparently Magus is intent on meeting here.'

Rubbing her arms because of the cold Lorna looked around the field. At that moment the place was silent but she could feel the jangling of nerves thrumming on the air as she waited.

Dean's face looked dark in the shadows as he paced.

From behind the trees large swirling shadows ripped through the sky. Patches of lightening flashed and curled around inside the large smoke. They zigzagged around the sky and the air grew colder. Lorna listened and caught snatches of words as the smoke passed close to her. Stepping back she bumped into Dean and felt him grasp her body tightly.

The smoke disappeared and the dark seemed to get darker. If that were possible.

'Well, well, well I'm surprised you boys are here.' Jumping out of her skin she turned to find herself face to face with Crowley.

Smirking as he stood between them he carried on, 'I mean I'm flattered you two choosing me.'

Sneering Dean moved between him and Lorna, 'Don't be. We just wanted to make sure that you two either end one another so it will make our lives easier or that we end up with someone less repulsive than you.'

Stuffing his hands into his black coat Crowley smiled, 'Now, now Dean play nice. No need to be bitchy.'

From the shadows behind him stepped twelve large burly men all of whom Lorna knew, 'Don't worry sweetie if we all play nice no one will get hurt.'

'That goes for you all too.' Dean pulled from his jacket a shiny blade it glistened. Crowley's eyes flickered towards it and then back to Dean.

'Oh darling put your little stick away it's not nice to poke fun.' He turned back towards the centre of the field.

Hands in his pocket Crowley wandered around in a circle, 'Well Magnus you have my attention.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: 

The words floated back towards her and she cowered closer to Sam and Dean.

From the shadows three figures appeared, 'Well I'm glad because my other way would have been far more enjoyable and far more attention grabbing.'

Lorna craned her neck. She wanted to see who this person was but she was hesitant. Crowley hadn't been anything she had imagined would Magnus be?

Daring a glance at Dean she could sense how tense he was and see how his jaw was tight. Taking his hand she squeezed it feeling how cold he was. Taking a side glance at her he nodded to her and squeezed back.

'Oh Magus you really could have been a good sidekick. Shame you decided to try to get one over on me.'

'One over on you? Seriously Crowley you have no idea who has been plotting against you other than me.' Magnus's voice was mocking as he stood closer to the shorter demon.

Crowley laughed, 'Darling do you think I'm stupid? I know about all those who want that little bit more than they already have and well we all know what happens to them.'

Magnus seemed to freeze. Crowley began to circle him and from where Lorna stood it seemed like a vulture circling a carcass on the ground. 'See I have friends in all the right places.'

'What do you mean?'

A slight nod and instantly Magnus was surrounded by his own followers as well as Crowley's. 'So you see everyone can be brought. You just need to know the right incentive.'

Grabbing his arms they forced him down to his knees. 'Now Magnus you can either resist or swear utter fealty to me.'

'Who betrayed me?'

Crowley laughed slightly, 'Well who didn't?' pacing in front of the demon he stopped, 'The thing that gave you away was the death of an angel.'

Hisses came from the demons. Shivering Dean felt goosebumps run a long line across his body crisscrossing and connecting. Something was bound to happen it didn't look good for Magus. Seeing things happen like this was never nice but bringing in an outsider like Lorna was a mistake. The silver from the moon had lit up a part of the field and she just happened to be in a prime position for the spot light to hit her in the pale ghost light her face was white and frozen between a look of disgust and fear.

Magnus sank deeper into ground as if willing it to give away and swallow him whole. From the proud erect man that had entered the arena he now looked a shadow of himself. 'An angel dying well it obviously wasn't one of us.'

Stepping closer his voice carried, 'I then had the added irritation of being called by two moronic hunters who let me in a bit more on your secret. That's when I realised you couldn't have been working with a demon. We can only send them back to their fluffy clouds so it stands to reason you were working with an angel of sorts.'

Flapping of wings made everyone turn. 'Ahh Gregory right on time.'

The angels and the fallen stiffened. If that was possible considering they stood like statues anyway.

Gregory was a short dark haired man dressed in a black suit. Crowley clapped him on the back a wolfish grin spread across his face, 'A fallen angel who definitely knows his side. See Magnus some of us have the talent to hire the right sort of people and some of us don't and don't get offended but you really blow.'

Some demons snickered. 'I don't like to make an exhibition of anyone when things can be easily resolved. All you have to do is swear fealty to me in front of everyone because remember all the angels are here too. I just think it's fair to show who follows and how powerful I am.'

Lorna looked between the brothers. She guessed by the looks on their faces that neither had expected all of this to play out like it was. From the way Dean's hand had tightened around her own made her realise he was shepherding both herself and Sam back towards the Impala.

'What's going on?' she whispered out the side of her mouth.

The shadows had darkened on his face but she knew his large green eyes would be serious, 'Something is going down and honestly we need to get out of here as soon as possible.'

Nodding Sam began to follow Dean's lead. Looking around feeling the icy tendrils of the cold air rip against her face Lorna noticed that all the fallen angels including the model for Versace had disappeared.

A few angels were still standing like statues in the field Castiel was standing stoically next to the Impala. 'Maybe it's for the best you do leave. We will hold back any problems if need be.'

Dean's leather coat snagged against her own, 'What could happen?'

'Mass possession.' Those words made her heart skip a beat.

'Ok what are we waiting for?' turning tail they ran the last few steps and flung themselves into the Impala.

Dean gunned the engine and they sped away from the field.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: 

Crowley heard the Winchesters' leave. Smiling in the dark his teeth sparkled a bright white as he turned to Magus, 'So what will it be? I mean fealty to me is pretty important don't you think? I am the King of Hell after all and I can make you suffer.'

Magnus cowered as Crowley clenched his fist. Clutching his throat he rolled on the floor his eyes glazing over, 'So I can make that suffering ease,' Magnus's breathing became shallower as he gulped air, 'So Magnus clock is ticking and I'm wanted at another engagement so what's it to be?'

'You.'

The predator smile glinted, 'I'm sorry?' Cupping his ear he turned and faced all of the angels and demons waiting like statues, 'I don't think everybody heard you.'

'I pick you Crowley.'

'That's all I needed to hear.' Turning to the angels, 'Now you know how much power I have.'

Castiel walked forward, 'I hope now you have displayed this apparent power you will be leaving town. All of you?'

'What this poxy town? I think I'll be leaving it alone. It's totally off my radar.'

Clicking his fingers he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Lorna's body was buzzing.<p>

Wondering what was happening back in the field she took a deep breath. Everything seemed eerily still.

Shivering in the back of the Impala her eyes catching Dean's in the rear view mirror she sighed. 'So what now?'

Sam turned slightly in the Impala's seat she jumped as the leather creaked, 'Well all I can say is that we don't know. We told Crowley what had happened and he's dealt with it. The angels are there to hopefully tidy it up if this all spills out.'

Nodding slightly Dean said, 'All that happened was a serious pissing contest.'

Hating to admit it but everything seemed to make sense. What better way to get someone who was pulling a plot against you or planning one to come to your corner than set them up.

Everything had been created for that purpose.

The entire murder of an angel and then the meeting the only problem was the murder had been of a local man and the police had become involved before anyone could come and clear it all away.

'Now it all makes sense.'

'What?'

She filled them in on all that had passed in her mind, 'It does sound like something Crowley would do.'

Sam's profile had turned to face her, 'I mean Crowley is all about theatrics and well to him this town is just a tiny small place.'

Dean chuckled darkly, 'Son of a bitch. We've all been played.'

'Brilliant.' Flopping back in the Impala's backseat Lorna closed her eyes. All of a sudden she felt bone tired all of the nervous energy and adrenalin she had felt and bottled up was slowly ebbing away. The drone of the Impala's engine was a comfort too and the slight chatter of Sam and Dean helped her drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ok so this is the final chapter in this short story. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I have to admit it started out as a much better idea because it all stemmed from a dream but unfortunately I wasn't able to capture that dream's imagery and flow. _

_I hope whoever read this story enjoyed it and remember reviews are love! :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter fifteen:<strong>

Strong arms carried her inside. Instantly she knew it was Dean because she could smell the scent of his leather jacket and gunpowder.

Opening her eyes she knew she was in her room and she was lying on her bed. She could hear Sam and Dean talking in the next room to the gruff voiced angel Castiel, 'Crowley set us all up Cas.'

'I am afraid he did.'

'So can you do something to remove the memory of Simon's death being murder or something?'

'I will see what I can do.'

The rush of wings meant that Castiel had left, 'So what do we do now?'

Dean's voice sounded tired and she instantly knew how he felt. All of the feelings when she had started this case had suddenly disappeared. She just wanted Simon to get some peace because after all he'd died for no real purpose only for a demon to show off his followers.

Taking a deep breath she moved away from the door. Right now all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep. The world and everything involved in it could wait. Trembling with tiredness she slipped beneath the covers and went straight to sleep.

Xx

The door creaked open. All of her senses peaked and her police instinct made her reach for her gun under her pillow.

She counted the steps into the room until they hit the creaky floorboard by her bed. Sliding the gun from her pillow she flicked the light switch as she cocked her weapon as the gun focused on Dean's face.

'Woah,' he squinted in the fluorescent glare of the lamp.

'Oh sorry.'

He smiled, 'I did knock.'

'Obviously not loud enough.' Smiling she felt her face flush as she took out the bullets from her gun and placed it in her bed drawer. She still felt tired even though her heart was thrumming.

Dean's green eyes stared at her, 'I could go if you want?'

Shaking her head she reached for him.

Warm hands snaked around his neck. Dean kissed her neck enjoying the feel of her skin against his lips and the way she moaned as those kisses finally found her mouth.

Lorna's bed shirt slipped easily over her head as he gently slipped his arms around her body and hungrily attacked her mouth with his own.

His lips found her nipple and slowly drew it into his mouth. Groaning she pressed harder into his body feeling his cock grind against her body.

Running a hand down her body feeling every part, softly, giving in to him and how she sighed as he finally entered her.

He filled her full and deep. Dean could hear that her breathing was laboured, her breaths coming in short hard bursts as she wrapped her legs around him, digging them deeply into the backs of his thighs. Dean felt her hips jut upward as he pumped harder she bit her lower lip feeling the skin split and the metallic taste of blood. His skin against hers felt like a fire caressing his spine sent tremors of heat through her body.

Moaning his name as she pushed her hips forward Dean felt her muscles tighten around him. The world disappeared around her in a splintering of white light. Gritting his teeth he groaned as he came. Dean wobbled above her but managed to lower himself down against her even though his body was completely spent.

Kissing her lips she savoured the taste of his salty sweat as he pulled her into a hug.

Lying in his arms his breath caressed her hair as gently as the fingers caressing her shoulder Lorna sighed. Being with Dean she felt safe even though they had been in danger not so long ago and they had been so close.

'So?'

Her voice was soft against his throat.

'So what?'Dean's voice was quiet as settled back against the cushions. Sighing deeply and closing his eyes she shifted position.

Propping herself on her elbow she looked up at him Lorna simply asked, 'So how long will you be staying?'

He took a deep breath. This was always the bit he hated. Her body tensed, 'Honestly I don't know.'

'I shouldn't be surprised but I guess I am.'

She moved closer to him, 'Your job takes you all over the country so I guess you just go where the work takes you.'

Dean's hair rubbed against the headboard as he nodded. This conversation never really happened with any women normally he'd be gone the morning after a case but this time he'd practically moved in while working on the case.

'It's not an ideal life.' He sighed deeply, 'There are times I don't know why I do it anymore.'

The silence that fell upon the room was deafening. She could tell that Dean never talked about his future or staying with one woman for long.

'Sometimes I'd give anything to be normal.'

Smiling in the dark she looked at him. 'The life I live isn't exactly normal either.'

Lorna remembered all the time she spent not being able to eat a proper lunch and always being in a rush. 'I have to be honest with you I don't know how long I will be here.'

Finding his lips in the dark she kissed him deeply.

'I guess then that's long enough for us to,' she kissed him again their tongues fucking desperately as she pulled herself back on top of him.

Dean, 'Get back to where we left off?' his eyebrow raised and a large grin spread over his face.

'Now that's exactly what I was thinking Winchester.'

Chuckling darkly Dean whispered against her ear, 'So remind me again where were we?'


End file.
